wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Stopper/Transcript
Hater: (singing) Who conquers any planet with a wave of his hand? Who's crushing rock shows with his all-watch dog band? Whose never-ending tour is never gonna end? I said Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! (speaking) Alright! Whoo! All right! Yeah. We have been Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. And before we go, we have one more thing to say. (singing again) One, two, three, four! Who is the universe's- Peepers: Sir, please stop. You've been playing the same song for four days. Hater: *singing* Who won't stop rockin' till love comes a-knockin'? Hater! Peepers: Sir, Dominator is not gonna show up, and even if she does, she's not gonna see you as an awesome rock star and fall in love with you. She's gonna blast us! Hater: *singing* Who's just jealous and doesn't know what he's talkin' about? Peepers! Peepers: Have you considered she might not even like rock and roll? Hater: Oh, my grop. Peepers, what if you're right? This whole time, I didn't even consider. Drop the beat. Oh, yeah. Hater time. Here it comes, here it comes. (rapping) My name's Lord Hater, and I'm here to say, I'm the greatest villain in the galaxayy. When Dom rolls in, she'll be lookin' to fight But instead she'll be surprised that my rhymes are so tight That's when she'll fall in love with me Like I said, I'm the greatest in the galaxy! Peepers: Please, sir, stoooop! Hater: You're right, Peepers, that was terrible. Peepers: It's okay, sir. Hater: I don't know what to say other than... (singing) One, two, three, four! Who is the universe's evil-doer? Hater! Peepers: Okay, I gotta figure out a way to stop this insanity. Wander: Haterrrr! Peepers: Would you like to join Hater on stage? Wander: Really? For really real? I'd love to! But doesn't Hater already have a lead guitarist? Peepers: Oh, he's- uh- tied up at the moment. Wander: What do you think, Syl? Can I, can I, can I? Sylvia: (angrily singing) Who can't stand to hear this song anymore? SVLVIA!!! Hater: (singing) Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightnin'? Wander: (singing) Haterrrr! Hater: Wander? Get outta here or I'm gonna- (Hater seems impressed by Wander's guitar skills.) Hater: destroy you... Hater: I command you to play in drop D tuning, four-four time. Go! Wander: (singing) Who is the universe's ultimate evil-doer? Hater! Hater: Alright! Peepers: No, but, this should be over, and- Hater: (singing) One, two, three, four! Peepers: Look, you know as well as I do that- Sylvia and Peepers simultaneously: This will never end. Peepers: For their, and our, own good, we have to stop them. (Sylvia and Peepers awkwardly shake hands.) Hater: We have been Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. And before we go, we have one more thing to say. Peepers: Good night. (Sylvia pulls a lever, shutting off the power.) (Hater shoots lightning out of his hands to power the stage again.) Hater: (singing) One, two, three, four! Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Alright! Who's gonna catch me when I leap off the stage? The crowd! All right! Here I come, everybody. Whoo! Skull ship, laser beams Conquered planet, rock star dreams Lightning powers, field of flames. Evil lady, love and fame! Whoo! Stupid Peepers, stupid horse. I'm the greatest, you're the worst! Who's not gonna stop rockin' till love comes a-knockin'? Hater! Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Hater! (Sylvia and Peepers try to sabotage the concert but fail every time.) Hater: (speaking) We have been Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. And before we go, we have one more thing to say to you. Wander: (singing) One, two, three, four! Hater: (singing) Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Sylvia: But how? I'm exhausted. How are they still going? (An idea hits both Sylvia and Peepers.) Sylvia and Peepers, in costumes: Whoo! One more time! Hater: (singing) Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Sylvia: Faster! Hater: (singing faster) Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Peepers: Even faster! Hater: (singing even faster) Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer? Hater! Sylvia: En Español! Hater: (singing) Quien es el mas awesomest malhechor del universo? Hater! Peepers: Now backwards! Hater: Retah! Reod-live tesmosewa s'esrevinu eht si ohw? Sylvia and Peepers: Faster! Faster, faster! Hater: Who is the- Who is the- HAEEEEEEEEHHH! (panting) We have been Lord Harry and the Happy Burgers of Boom, and whoo... Wander: Hater, you can't stop now. Dominator's not- (A blast of magma shoots through the stage.) Wander: Here! (Dominator's ship shoots lasers upon the planet.) Peepers: We're doomed! I knew this was a stupid plan! (Sylvia dashes onto stage and drags Wander away.) Wander: But I gotta help him, Syl. He's finally choosing love over hate.\ Hater: (exhausted singing) Who... is... the universe's... (Wander runs bask to help Hater.) Sylvia: Wander! Wander: Sorry! Hater may be out of his mind, but at least his heart's in the right place. (Wander climbs under Hater's robe and lodges himself inside of Hater's bones.) Wander, as Hater: (singing) One, two, three, four. Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! Alright! Peepers: He's out of his mind. Sylvia: At least his heart's in the right place. Come on. (Sylvia drags Peepers onto the stage and puts him at the drums.) Peepers: Oh, no! This is ridiculous. We'll all be blasted to smithereens! Sylvia: Or maybe it'll work. Either way, it'll be a heck of a show-stopper. Wander, as Hater: (singing) Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lighting? Hater! Who set the record for galactic explosions? Hater! Sylvia: She stopped firing! Peepers: It's working?! Wander, as Hater: (singing) Who's really happy that his friends will support him? Hater! Who's make and found love and is on the path to be a good guy? Hater! Who tries to conquer and rule just 'cause he wants to be cool? Who pushes and shoves just 'cause he wants to be loved? Who likes a lady villain, wants to show her he's willin'? I said who's insecure and lonely Your sensitive puppy-lovin' one and only Talkin' 'bout Hater! Hater! Hater!!! Sylvia: It worked! Dominator: (singing) Who can't believe how amazingly stupid this is? Dominator! (Dominator launches a rocket at the stage and hits Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers.) Sylvia and Peepers, simultaneously: That totally didn't work. Hater: Did you see? She was, like, so into it. Wander:'''Next time, we need three, no, six drummers! '''Sylvia and Peepers, simultaneously: No! Wander: Hater!